


rain that causes a sob

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: little hands [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Kindergarten AU, just little r and e friendship shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire can't fall asleep durning nap time because the thunder scares him and someone comes to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain that causes a sob

Granatire pulled the covers over his ears as the rain pounded against the windows, thunder clashing in the distance, but it was still close enough to cause the small child to jump with fear. He gazed out over all of the others, who were sleeping with no trouble at all. A whimper escaped from him as lightning flashed across the sky, his eyes became big as he tried to fight off the tears, but nothing seemed to work. Tear freely began to fall down his face as he shook in terror, his sobs being muffled out by his pillow, his hands cover his ears and he tugged at his hair slightly. He yelped when a hand reached out for his shoulder and turned him around.

****

The boy had a head a longer blond curls, his eyes still bright as ever even in the dark. His free hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and a yawn was released. HIs small face was round and red, the collar of his shirt completely flipped up, his over sweater wrinkled. The blond curls were ruffled, his hair continually fell in his face to the point of which he gave up on pushing it away. The left pant leg had rolled up from his sleeping, because to be honest, even though he was able to fall asleep, the noise still scared him from time to time. Enjolras had awoken to the small boy’s crying, as if he had an ear for it.

****

Grantaire barely had a second to figure out who was standing before him, the thunder made a loud crash and he leaped towards the other, wrapping his short arms around him and hiding his face it the warmth of his shirt. Each noise made Grantaire grip Enjolras tighter, who placed a hand on his head and had fallen down to where the black haired boy had been lying. The sobbing boy hadn’t stopped, but he gazed up at the half awake one with hope.

****

“‘Taire...” He mumbled, rubbing at his eye again. “There is no need to cry no more.” His arms stretched across Granatire’s body. “Now that I’m here, the rain can no hurt you.”

****

Granatire pulled the other closer to him, his body fitting perfectly with his, his last cry escaping him. Enjolras shushed him, scooting down so that he could see his friend’s face. “It’s okay.” He said, repeating it again and again in a softer voice each time. His eyelids became heavy as the rain continued, and both boys drew tired.

****

“You can sleep now. I’m no leaving you.” Enjolras yawned, glancing down at Grantaire one last time before his eyes shut.

****

Grantaire listened to the soft snores of his friend, blocking out the whipping of the wind. He slowly moved his hand around until he could find Enjolras’, and he took it in his.

****

As if the golden boy had made a shield around them, Grantaire felt safe for the first time, and he fell asleep, the rain would scare him no more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like little!amis okay
> 
> if you wanna see something happen with little!amis, just shoot me a message; i'm loveaddictedjehan on tumblr


End file.
